Scholar
Overview The job of a Scholar is a studious and perilous job that requires very little but one thing, a passion for knowledge. Every and all Scholars have an innate desire to obtain knowledge on whatever they are fascinated in. They publish various articles, books, and even scrolls on virtually anything that is related with war. Whether they be strategists, spies or simple researchers, Scholars are spread worldwide and have an affiliation to many organizations around the continents. Scholars have no other purpose but to study. For it is this reason that they take their breaths! Scholars fill in a wide variety of niches, and have been given the "permission" to research any form of combat that exists on the planet. While some may have studied the magics, others may have studied the martial arts. Each Scholar is unto his own decision as to what they wish to delve their minds into. Resulting from such dedication, Scholars are individuals who travel through continents by themselves, or with bodyguards because of the diligence in which they further themselves. They have been known to develop a very keen sense of direction and danger, having augmented natural instincts and have some proficiency in the field of battle. Additionally; they can be employed as spies in a war, being sent out to exploit an enemy's weakness before returning with haste. Scholars have been noted to develop a unique set of abilities unto themselves. Unlike mages or even those such as Monks, Scholars have shown a very specific skill-set that harnesses Aether in a less direct application. The most prominent of these is the ability, , along with few others. Becoming a Scholar The path to become a professional Scholar, like any other job, is perilous and requires many years of persistence and apprenticeship. Scholars in particular require a very decisive mind and clear aim as to where the apprentice wants to be in a world full of researchers much like themselves. Scholars are foremost instructed in the arts of proper research, experimentation, trial and error and various other methods of study that will allow them to begin to garner knowledge on their topic of interest. Additionally; Scholars travel far and wide with their master, gaining a comprehensive understanding of the countries they travel to, their geography, political status and the various laws that are accompanied with each country. Such knowledge prepares them for their next phase of training. This phase is the beginning of tutelage in the ways of combat and self-defense. Each and every apprentice go through a brief, but rigid physical and magical training course that allows them to awaken their mana along with tempering their physical abilities. From here they are taught one of the following forms of combat; Knife-based combat, Swordsmanship or Pole-based combat. This is to ensure their safety when travelling alone, as not all mercenaries have a tendency to be as strong as they make out to be. The last portion of their training is to allow them to develop the unique skill-set each Scholar has unto themselves. From their independent investigations, Scholars are able to learn unique techniques that involve a modification of a broad range of fighting styles into a single technique. Along with this, they learn the techniques that all Scholars are capable of using. Abilities : Possibly one of the greatest abilities of the Scholar Class is the ability of Libra. Providing an almost definite victory for the practitioner of question, Libra is a divination that was passed down from ancient times and was considered to be a sub-sect of White Magic. However; this was soon discarded considering its ability to shift any battle into the user's favor. In simple terms; the Libra spell is a combination of the Scholar's heightened perceptive ability in conjunction with Aether. In this case, the Aether perceived by the Scholar is in-fact both the Mana of the individual and their Aura. Whilst the Mana of the said individual is capable of providing the Scholar a general assumption as to what abilities they might possess, their Aura helps to further provide a manner in which to give insight into their opponent's personality and traits, along with general manner of battle. With these, Scholars are then capable of assorting such knowledge into different categories. These categories are as follows: Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities. Respectively, each provides a unique source of information which Scholars can employ within battle. Knowledge: One of the most necessary aspects of the Scholar - in fact, the most necessary - is the ability to acquire, decipher and preserve knowledge within the self. Why? Because Scholars exist to acquire knowledge! As a means to disclose knowledge of any form to the community, Scholars are noted to be possibly the most academically inclined individuals you will encounter in a lifetime. Scholars are trained from their apprenticeship to be capable of enhancing and sharpening their minds, utilizing every resource that they are capable of and linking them to a plausible conclusion. Many consider themselves as Philosophers or Scientists even, thanks to the many conclusions they are able to come up with for a single phenomenon, or even an ability or individual. Because of the vast amount of knowledge that an "All-Rounder" Scholar would be trying to gain, they wouldn't possibly be able to record it all conveniently, and thus there is a single tradition of the Scholars that has been passed down for eons: "Learn what you wish to learn, to achieve the dream you have dreamed." Essentially, this indicates that every Scholar must have a dream, an ambition that they wish to gain knowledge on, a conquest that they wish to venture out on. With this, their knowledge becomes, in one way, attuned to the phenomena they attempt to research. Furthermore; this causes them to almost unconsciously develop talents in that area, for their knowledge soon comes into practical use. Adaptability to Skill-Sets: As stated before, Scholars normally have a particular niche of study. This niche gives them the capability to delve their entire lives into bringing about theories, answers and further questions to find an endless source of knowledge. Consequently, it appears that Scholars are thus inclined to follow a particular class other than their own on their travels. This in turn causes them to develop particular skills that would normally be isolated to that class. However; additional study also causes them to refine basic techniques, perhaps creating separate branches altogether thanks to the sheer potential Scholars wield. Weapon Proficiency: Though physical combat isn't desired for Scholars on the most-part, due to the lacking amount of soldiers willing to go through the measures to become a skilled bodyguard, Scholars are forced to learn the methods of combat. Normally they would attempt to learn the arts of the polearm, dagger-based combat or simple short-sword proficiency. Though they initially start with the basics, such teachings are instilled into them so rigidly that they almost have a choreographed sequence of attacks that they employ. Combined with their capability to virtually see through any basic attacks, Scholars are known to be decent combatants, though any truly trained warriors could triumph them in this regard. Armor Proficiency: Scholars rarely wear armor, and would normally be seen in standard clothing instead. They could be seen adorning attires that are quite flashy and indicate at a lavish and scholarly background, but many whom are true adventurers would discard such luxuries. It appears that Scholars prefer light clothing, normally travel-based for efficiency. On the rare occasion that Scholars do adorn armor, it would be very light. Perhaps a small line of chainmail underneath their clothing would be the extent of it. Even then, the penetrability of such armor would be quite high. Category:Job Category:Standard Job Category:Completed Jobs Category:Rogue-Job